Feisty Pants and Kristopher
by vampire games
Summary: A series of Kristanna one-shots, ratings will be told at the beginning of each chapter. Some can and will contain smut, but I will warn you when the time comes.
1. Chapter 1

"Kristoff!" Anna squealed in giddy delight at his door. "Come out here I've got something amazing to show you!" She hopped up and down in glee, knocking on his door as fast as she could. When he finally opened up, she accidentally hit him in the chest. "Oops! I'm sorry!" She apologized. "Come on come on come on come on!" She grabbed his wrist with both hands and dragged him behind her.

"Slow down!" He called. "Anna why are you so excited?"

"You'll see when we get to it." Anna shouted. "Come oooooonnnnnnn! Hurry hurry hurry." Kristoff sighed in exasperation, giving in to the princess' joy. She was a handful, but that's what was so great about her. She was fun and energetic. And she was such a _weirdo _and he was a weirdo, and that was what made them so _perfect._

"You didn't buy me _another_ sled, did you?" He asked, slightly worried. "Because you-"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that." She assured. "I didn't even buy anything. Well, actually, I did buy some food for the- wait, that was supposed to be a surprise... But you'll see." She dragged him along.

When she finally stopped, he sighed in relief. Anna had brought him to a horse-drawn carriage. She hopped on, reaching out a hand to lift Kristoff up. He chuckled at Anna lightly. "I thought I was supposed to help you up." But he accepted her offer anyway. They started moving immediately.

"Who said we did what we were supposed to do?" She shot him a goofy grin, her dimples making her freckles stand out more, and he lived it. _Wow you're gorgeous _Was what he wanted to tell her, to confess what he felt for her. But she couldn't feel the same way about him. Could she? No. They were just friends, really good friends._  
_

"Wiser words have never been spoken." He smiled back instead.

"What about 'Reindeers are better than people'?" She asked. "Now those are some wise words." She giggled, snorting slightly.

"They aren't better than all people." He told her with love in his voice that was directed to her. "You've proved that to me more than anyone." And he immediately regretted it. _Stupid! _He thought,_ what if she doesn't think the same way about me? _

"You think I'm better than Sven?" Anna seemed surprised, but also excited.

"Yes. I mean umm.. not 'better' necessarily but.. I don't know what- Anna you're great and I think I might-" he stopped himself. "Oh just forget I said any of that."

Anna's face fell. "So you don't think that?"

"Yes- No... I don't know." Kristoff mentally punched himself in the both fell silent for the rest of the ride.

When they finally reached their destintion, Kristoff tried offering to help Anna down from the carriage, but she had exited from the other side, avoiding eye contact with him. "Awesome." He muttered to himself sarcastically. "I've completely ruined it." But he walked toward Anna who was spreading out a large blanket. He grabbed rocks to place in the corners to prevent the blanket formal being blown away. "Look Anna." He said after they were settled. "I think you are really, really great you are funny and weird and silly and..."

"You think I'm weird?" Anna looked crestfallen.

"In a good way. No, in a perfect way. Like, when we're together, your weirdness and my weirdness kinda combine into one big huge ball of weirdnessness and-" Anna put a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Kristoff. You're blabbering. You are perfect. You are sweet and adorable and weird and you are always there for me. You have always been there for me, even when we were strangers, you helped me. And I think we are really good together too." She smiled. "And I also think- No Kristoff, I know, that I- I love you." Anna murmured, almost too quietly for him to hear and then she kissed him, curling her fingers against his muscular chest. His arms wrapped around her tiny body, wanting to protect her even though he knew she could hold her own.

They pulled away after several moments. "You know what Anna?" She looked at him, tears in her eyes, fear of betrayal that she just couldn't shake afflicted everything with Hans. But then he surprised her, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi fellow Arendwellers :) Hope you're liking the idea of the series of one-shots. I just can't get enough of these two :D don't forget to leave a review on your way out**

**-Rhi**

Anna looks up at the top shelf, huffing in exasperation. She knows that it would probably be best to get some help getting the chocolates down, seeing that they are far out of her reach, but what's point of that? That would be far too easy. No, she needs a challenge. Carefully, she steps onto the bottom shelf, and reaches up. She stretches her arm as far as she can, but still can't quite reach the box. She is about to step up onto the next shelf, until she hears footsteps coming from the direction of the hall. She quickly hops down and tries to look as innocent as she can, though it isn't very convincing. When Kristoff walks in, she sighs in relief, "Oh, it's just you." She mumbles, and starts her climb back up to the chocolate.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Kristoff asks, "you're going to kill yourself!"

"There's a box of chocolate up there that I can't reach." She calls matter-of-factly. "And I can smell it from here!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe those were up there so you wouldn't get to them? They're probably for something important."

"That's why I wanted to get them, duh. Come on, keep up. And I'm going to eat them all anyway, why wait for some party to one around before I do it, when I could just eat them now?"

Kristoff rolls his eyes at her. "You could've at least asked someone for some help."

"Well that's no fun! Come on Kristoff, where's your sense of _adventure?" _She's annoyed by the fact that Kristoff, of all people doesn't understand. Suddenly, her foot slips off the shelf and she comes tumbling off the shelf, luckily, Kristoff is there to catch her.

"See, what would have happened if I hadn't come looking for you?" He scolds.

"Well, technically speaking, if you hadn't come in, I wouldn't have hopped down in the first place, so I wouldn't have had to get back up, and I'd have never slipped."

"You are insane, you know that, right?"

She grins at him, "I know!"

"Come in, let me do it."

"No, I'm going to do it myself!" She argues, craning her neck to look at the box, realizing how high up it really is, "but I MIGHT be willing to let you help me." She whips her head around, braids flicking him in the face. "Hmmmph."

"Here," he kneels down on his knees, "get on my shoulders." She does so, growling some un-princess-like things under her breath about being able to do it by herself. "Ready?" He asks, she nods, and carefully, slowly, he rises to his feet.

When he is standing, Anna quickly grabs the chocolate, removing the lid immediately and discarding it on the ground. "Yeah!" She cheers, "I got it! Now let me down!"

"What if I don't want to?" Kristoff teases, "maybe I'll just leave you up there."

"Kristoff!" She squeals with laughter, "Then you won't get any chocolate!"

"That's okay, I don't like chocolate all that much anyway." He says casually.

"Well that's good, cause I wasn't gonna share anyway!" She grumbles, pointedly shoving a piece into her mouth.

"You know what?" He says, "on second thought, maybe chocolate isn't that bad." He kneels back down, letting her off his back, but immediately pulls her too his chest.

"Kristoff!" She squeaks out, turning away from him.

"But I want some!" He complains, reaching for the box.

"Then you'll have to come get it!" She shoves another piece into her mouth.

"That's fine by me." Kristoff flips her back around so she is facing him again and kisses her. She opens her mouth in shock, letting, the chocolate slip through into his lips. He pulls away. "Mmm, cherry. My favorite."

She blushes, "Ya' know, you could've gotten your own, right?" She whines.

"Come on Anna, that wouldn't be any fun! Where's your sense of adventure?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: T**

**Anna's and Kristoff's pov when Anna freezes. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review on your way out.**

_Anna's POV:_

Cold. I am so very cold. All I can feel is the ice spreading up my hands. My feet. Frost is forming at the tip of my nose. I can barely even move. My heartbeat is almost absent. But I force myself forward, inch by tiny, agonizing inch, I make my way towards Kristoff's voice. My eyes are starting to freeze shut, but I force then open with all the strength I can muster. My stiff legs refuse to move, but I make myself keep going. I can hear Kristoff calling my name, and I try to call back, but my voice comes out hardly above a whisper.

The wind that my sister created sends me tumbling this way and that, almost making me fall on more than one occasion. A tiny voice nags at the back of my mind: "Where is Elsa? Why did she make this blizzard? Is she okay? Does she know Hans is after her?" But I force these thoughts back. Elsa can take care of herself. If anyone draws a weapon on her, she will kill them in an instant. The thought terrifies me slightly.

I would trust her with my dying breath, but I can't say as much for the people of Arendelle. They think she is some sort of monster! But I k ow better. She is my sister. My best friend, even if I'm not hers. So I stumble towards Kristoff, forgetting about Elsa for a moment.

I can't go on much longer. My legs have stopped working and all I have is the wind to push me forward. I have probably a minute left before my heart freezes over completely. I am lucky that I even still standing. Every breath pains me so much that I almost collapse then and there. I can hear voices that sound suspiciously like Elsa and Hans, but my befuddled mind makes nothing of it. The only things I can think of are the cold and Kristoff.

Suddenly, the blizzard stops. Simply stops. Every single snowflake is suspended in the air, like they are being held up by strings. Kristoff appears about two-hundred yards in front of me. He is sprinting, and probably has been for a while. I am too cold to wonder where Sven is. I start back towards Kristoff, not making it very far before a noise to my left catches my attention. A sword being unsheathed. I look over to find out the source, and gasp in horror when I see Hans standing over Elsa, who is on her hands and knees. His sword is drawn, about to swing it at full force towards my sister!

I take one last desperate look at Kristoff before I run in Elsa's direction, a newfound strength in the rush of adrenaline that seizes me in the panic to save my sister. "Noooo!" I scream as I throw myself between Elsa and Hans, hand stretched out above me.

I fully expect myself to get sliced through by the sword, but suddenly, I am completely gone. I am perfectly aware of my thoughts, but only of my thoughts. I can't see or smell or hear or feel anything. Well, I can feel the cold, but it isn't the cold I felt a few moments ago. It is a dark, empty cold that reaches through to my bones, seeming to rip my soul out. Other than that, I am alone with only my thoughts. I have never felt so lonely. Even after Elsa shut me out (and for good reason) I at least had servants and maids and cooks to talk to. But now, it's... it's just... nothing. Complete blackness.

_I wonder if this is what death feels like?_ I think. _I am dead, right? I don't know. I've never died before._ My thoughts seem to be having a discussion of their own, and I let them, seeing as it's all I can do.

_Kristoff's POV:_

Anna! I can finally see her. The blizzard seems to have stopped completely. Snowflakes are frozen in the air, unmoving. I run towards Anna as quickly as I can. I see her look to the side for a moment. I follow her gaze and look in horror at the sight before me. Hans is standing over Elsa, wielding a sword. I slow my pace. I know Anna well enough to know that she is about to run after her sister. At this point, there is nothing I can do to stop her. She sends one final, painfully apathetic look my way, and I break.

I stop completely, staring at Anna in horror. She shouts something while she runs in between Elsa and the sword. I flinch as the sword hits her skin. But something strange has happened. Anna no longer has skin. Her whole body is completely frozen over. Elsa's powers have taken their toll on Anna, and she is just there, a statue protecting her sister.

I can't help but be angry at Elsa. If she hadn't struck Anna, we wouldn't be in this mess. A fury overtakes me that I can't control. At least not until I see the look on Elsa's face when she notices Anna's frozen figure. It is a look of pure pain and soul-shattering heartbreak. And suddenly I am not angry. Elsa's sobs tell me better than words ever could that she truly didn't mean to hurt Anna in anyway.

I just stare at the young woman, standing hunched over her sister, and know, I could never feel a love this strong. I do love Anna with all my heart, but nowhere nearly as much as Elsa does. I have always been an only child, so I can not even cone close to feeling this kind of bond with anyone. They are not just sisters, but best friends. I look down in shame for feeling anger at Elsa.

I feel so hopeless that I can't even bear thinking about Anna, so I let my mind go blank for a few moments. Suddenly I feel a nudge at my shoulder. I look up to see that Anna is no longer frozen, but slowly returning to her original self.

I resist the urge to run forward and pull her into an embrace. Instead, I let Elsa have her moment. There will be plenty of time for me later. But for now, I just watch while I try to understand how two people can love each other this much.

**A/N Thank you for reading. This chapter was pretty difficult to write, because I honestly had no idea what was happening in Anna's head while she was actually frozen. Please tell me what you think. Did I handle it well? Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Kristoff, check this out!" I call to my Fiancé. I know that what I am about to do is probably really stupid, and will more likely than not get me killed, but I honestly don't care about any of that right now, just the fact that it's going to be fun. I mean, what's the point in life if you don't have a bit of action and adventure? I honestly don't know how Elsa can even stand to be queen! People expect so much from her. Stand a certain way. Eat a certain way. Walk a certain way. Talk a certain way. Don't burp. Don't run. Do this. Do that. It isn't so bad since she came back from the mountain, but I think that is mostly because people are afraid to make her mad. It annoys me that people are still afraid of her. I understand that it looks bad from the outside, but still... anyways, back on topic, I would make such a terrible queen, and I am about to prove it for about the millionth time today.

When I finally get Kristoff's attention, he gasps in horror. "Anna! Get down from there!" He calls, referring to the log I am standing on, fighting to keep balance. The log is lying on top of a rather large stack of neatly laid bricks.

"Come on!" I call back, "Let me have some fun for once!" I start slowly rolling the log under my feet, almost falling as it slides back and forth across the pile of bricks. I am giggling like a child, and people are starting to stare, calling my name, telling me to be careful, to get off. I tune them out, not wanting all the fun to be ruined. My arms swing wildly around, trying to keep me balanced.

One moment, the log is under my feet, and the next, it is rolling down the street. I seem to be suspended in midair for what feels like eternity, and yet, I don't even have time to finish my curse, "Oh Shi-" before my head slams against the bricks.

I wake up in my own bedroom, groaning with pain that comes from the back of my head where I hit the bricks. "She's awake!" Calls a voice that I recognize to be Gerda's.

"Anna?" Kristoff calls as he walks in "Do you know how worried we were about you? Why would you do something so _stupid?_"

"Honestly." I hesitate, "I have absolutely no idea. But I shouldn't have done it, and I won't do it again. However, I can not guarantee that I won't do anything else that will get me killed." I grin sheepishly

"Oh my God Anna!" Kristoff pulls me into a tight embrace. I flinch from the sharp pain in the back of my head, but I don't pull away.

"How long was I out?" I ask, "three, four hours?"

"Try three days! Oh Anna, I've been worried sick about you. Elsa hasn't left your bedside. The only reason she isn't in here now is because I carried her to her room when she fell asleep."

"Three days?" I ask in shock.

"You gave yourself a nasty concussion. I honestly don't even know what made you think that would be fun." He pauses, "Why?"

"Well, it was fun, at least til I fell. And that's the thing, I wasn't thinking. I don't have that filter from my brain to my everything else that you and Elsa and normal people have."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out. Well, next time you get bored, just let me know, and I'll take care of it." He smiles at me mischieviously.

Gerda clears her throat loudly and we both jump. "Ahh Gerda..." I say slowly. "You- you may be excused." My cheeks flush scarlet with heat. I look over to Kristoff to see that he is blushing violently as well. Gerda leaves the room in a rush. "How long ago did you take Elsa to her room?" I ask.

"About an hour and a half ago." He answers.

"Alright." I reply, "I'm gonna let her sleep for a few more hours and then I want you to go get her. I want to let her know I'm awake."

"Okay, but for now, you need to rest." He knows I was about to sit up.

I mutter a few really un-princess-like terms under my breath in Kristoff's direction. He must've heard me because he just rolls his eyes and chuckles at me. "You know." He said, "You wouldn't be having this problem if you hadn't decided to stand on top of a log."

"Well-" I try to think of a come-back, but my brain is a total blank. I growl at him and turn away, trying to look angry. But, to be honest, I probably just look whiny.

He laughs at me. I want to yell at him. He actually had the nerve to- and then I am laughing too, because I know how ridiculous I must look right now. It hurts my head, but I keep laughing- I can't stop. Kristoff stops laughing and looks at me like I am insane. Who knows, I probably am.

"Anna?" He asks, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... I'm f-fine." I gasp out in between laughs. Once I finally get my breath back I grin at him.

"Yeah," he sighs, "you need some more rest."

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Fine!" I snap. " But you're getting in bed with me. I lift the covers and scoot over. He sighs and climbs in with me. I lay my head on his chest and his arm automatically goes around my waist.

"Doctor says I'm going to need to wake you every two hours to make sure you aren't unconscious." Kristoff tells me.

"Kay." I groan slightly.

"You're the one who didn't want to go back to bed!"

"Yeah well..." I pause, "then you weren't cuddled up next to me."

He chuckles softly. "I love you Anna."

"I love you too Kristoff."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Special thanks to unpopular for giving me the idea to write this scene in Kristoff's POV. This was written pretty hastily, San is probably really sloppy, but ftw. I purposefully changed some details from the movie so I could write it more to my style. Hope you likey :3 Please leave a review on your way out.**

Kristoff smiled softly as the two sisters hugged. He was happy to see Anna regaining her connection with Elsa. Until he was about five, he had always wanted a sibling. But then his parents died, and he felt like he was better off alone.

Suddenly, a movement caught his eye, bringing him back to the present day. He looked over to see a man getting up, holding his jaw like he had been punched. Kristoff assumed it must have been Hans. _What did Anna see in him? Those sideburns are horrible! _Kristoff though to himself. He glared menacingly at the Prince, and started in his direction. He was going to pummel that son of a bitch's face into the ground. Nobody was ever going to hurt his Anna again. But as he made his way towards Hans, a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

Kristoff looked over to see Anna with her hand held up, telling him to stay back. The look in her eyes said _This is my fight._ Kristoff didn't argue, taking a small step back to let her pass. She marched towards Hans, she seemed to have a calm and strangely relaxed demeanor as opposed to one of anger or sadness.

A confused look spread across Hans' face as he rubbed his jaw. "Anna?" He asked, a stupid look in his eyes. "But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here," she said, turning so her back was to Hans, "is yours. Then came her look of rage and utter betrayal. So many emotions flashed across her face that it was difficult to keep track of them all. Behind her, Hans opened his mouth stupidly, as if he was about to respond, but before he could form any words, Anna whipped back around and hit him hard in the nose with a clenched fist. Hans sailed backwards off of the boat, landing in the water with a splash. The Kristoff whooped loudly, and the onlookers all cheered. Even Elsa broke her sophisticated calmness to cheer for her sister.

Anna turned back towards Elsa, a huge grin on her face. Hesitantly, the queen spread her arms, waiting for an embrace. Anna launched herself into her sisters arms, squeezing her eyes shut to fight back tears of joy. She looks over her shoulder and smiled at Kristoff. He returned the gesture, glad to see that she was happy again.


End file.
